Peleados
by Majo Walles
Summary: Salsh - Harry y Severus eran amantes desde hace mucho cuando Harry lo ayudó después de la batalla final, pero la llegada de un bebé cambió todo para esta pareja, que no pudieron con el tema y terminaron con pelearse y separarse. Respuesta al reto Feliz cumpleaños, Harry 2014 de la mazmorra.


Peleados

Resumen: Harry y Severus eran amantes desde hace mucho cuando Harry lo ayudó después de la batalla final, pero la llegada de un bebé cambió todo para esta pareja, que no pudieron con el tema y terminaron con pelearse y separarse.

Respuesta al reto Feliz cumpleaños, Harry 2014 de la mazmorra.

Género: Drama, Romance

Advertencias: AU, Chan.

Clasificación: NC-17

One-shot.

Link de la imagen: fc08 . deviantart fs71 / f / 2012 / 025 / c / 2 / harry _ potte severus _ snape _ by _ daekazu - d4nluf0 . jpg

Todos sabían que Harry no era la persona más feliz del mundo, no desde hace un par de semanas.

Todos sabían del romance que tenían Severus Snape y Harry Potter.

Todos sabían que Harry Potter había movido cielo, mar y tierra para que la relación de ambos funcionara.

Todos sabían que Severus Snape tuvo que luchar contras sí mismo para superar el asunto de la edad de su amante.

Todos sabían que ahora se amaban, que Harry Potter era el motivo por el que Severus Snape despertaba cada día y que hacía sonreír a Harry por las mañanas.

Todos sabían que ahora habían terminado.

Minerva McGonagall se paseaba en el despacho del director como leona enjaulada.

-Querida, toma asiento por favor.

-¡Es que son un par de niños, Albus! –chilló perdiendo la paciencia- Severus se pasa todo el día descontándole puntos a los Gryffindor a diestra y siniestra. Mientras que Harry se pasa incordiando a los Slytherin.

-Es sólo una fase en su relación, querida –dijo como si no fuera importante-. Algo debe haber pasado para que ellos dos pelearan, pero no debe ser nada muy importante.

-Llevan peleando por los pasillos día y noche, he escuchado que el sábado pasado Severus le quitó puntos a Harry por caminar cerca de él.

-Algo debe haber hecho Harry…

-Por lo que el señor Potter se desquito arruinando toda una clase de pociones el día lunes ¡Por Merlín, que ya tiene dieciocho años!

-Pero está molesto, sabes el motivo principal.

-Y al parecer Severus no ha querido arreglar el tema con Harry, porque estoy seguro que si le dijera la verdad sobre Daniel…

-Pero ese es un asunto entre ellos, Minerva, no podemos meternos en ese asunto.

_Y ahí estaba el meollo del asunto, hace dos meses había llegado al castillo un bebé, en una canasta cubierto por un halo de magia muy tenue, traía consigo un pergamino diciendo que era Daniel Snape, hijo de Severus Snape, que había nacido hace unas semanas y que su madre dejó expresas instrucciones de que le fuera entregado a su padre al momento de morir ella. La mujer Erika Stanley. Severus había caído al asiento cuando leyó el documento, mientras Harry, sin saber aun lo que contenía el documento, jugaba con el bebé que tenía en brazos y el cual había llevado un elfo a los dormitorios de Severus. El caos se desató cuando Harry le preguntó de quien era el bebé. Severus, aun alucinando con la noticia, había soltado que era su hijo._

_Como era de esperarse Harry creyó en un principio que era una broma, por lo que le entregó al bebé y tomó la nota. Severus entonces fue espectador de lo que nunca imagino ver. Los ojos de Harry se aguaron, arrugó la carta y luego se la tiró a la cara._

_-¿Es verdad? –le preguntó apretando los puños._

_-¿Mentiría con algo así? –Severus estaba molesto porque Harry había reaccionado mal, claro, aun confundido con toda la situación, sin verlo desde el punto de vista de Harry._

_-Eres un verdadero bastardo, Snape –dijo mirando al bebé-. Merlín proteja a ese niño por tener un padre como tú. Un ser que no sabe de respeto y fidelidad, un hombre que se esconde en palabras duras por que no es capaz de abrir su corazón. _

_Severus lo quedó mirando al salir de su habitación, sintiéndose dolido por las palabras de Harry._

Fue ahí donde empezó todo el calvario que tenía sumido a Hogwarts, porque cada uno se desquitaba con la casa del otro.

Albus sabía que todo era un gran malentendido, quizás una broma pesada al profesor, pero sabía que Severus y Harry se amaban y que el profesor sería incapaz de engañar o serle infiel a Harry. Llevaban casi dos años de relación, desde que Harry decidiera que él mismo cuidaría de Severus luego de que Nagiri lo hubiera atacado, como compensación a toda la ayuda recibida durante, bueno, toda su vida. Lo había llevado a su casa, en Grimauld place, donde le cuido mientras transformaba ese tétrico lugar en un verdadero hogar. Las remodelaciones en la mansión, ahora Potter, ayudaron a que le profesor, que por un tiempo no le dirigía ni la palabra, fuera aportando con ideas que a Harry le parecían magnificas. Pasaron mucho tiempo junto, se empezaron a conocer mejor, comenzaron a tratarse como amigos, y un día amanecieron juntos en la cama, luego de lo que había sido el mejor sexo de ambos, tomando en cuenta que era el único que había vivido Harry. Después vino el tiempo en que pasaron de ser amantes ocasionales a pareja en toda ley. Los más sorprendidos eran los amigos de Harry, porque ellos creían que luego de la batalla, de que todo eso no era más que una fase de rebeldía, pero no, supieron llevar su relación a buen puerto y al año siguiente tanto Severus como Harry volvieron a Hogwarts, Severus como maestro en pociones y Harry para terminar su ultimo año y terminar su enseñanza en el castillo.

Albus estaba encantado de que sus niños hubieran regresado, por lo que no puso peros a la hora de que Harry durmiera en terreno de serpientes, más específicamente, en la cama del jefe de dicha casa.

Pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, era un campo de batalla cada vez que Severus podía tomar sus alimentos en el Gran Comedor, porque desde la llegada de Daniel, lo venía haciendo en sus aposentos. Solía pasar lo que ocurría ahora. Severus llegaba, Harry lo veía, y se mataban con la mirada y Harry abandonaba el comedor, entre las miradas de sus compañeros y la victoriosa de Severus.

-Hijo, deben parar con esto –le dijo el director, al ver que Severus empezaba a comer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No sé a qué te refieres –dijo tomando su copa de vino.

Albus lo miró de lado, negando con la cabeza.

-Estás tan concentrado en pelear con Harry, que no notaste que cambió el contenido de tu copa –dijo comiendo un bocado de su plato, escuchando como Severus escupía su bebida- ¿Y qué fue esta vez?

-Vinagre –dijo con desprecio.

-A eso mismo me refiero, hijo. Ustedes dos tienen que hablar.

-No tengo nada que hablar con él –dijo queriendo cerrar el tema-. De todos modos tiene una linda manera de pensar de mí, Albus ¿Para que agregar más tributos a mi persona?

-Sí Harry te dijo todo eso es porque no sabe.

-Si el pensara de otra forma, me hubiera dejado hablar, pero prefirió sacar sus propias conclusiones y decir lo que realmente pensaba de mí.

-Severus, tu sabes que…

-Con permiso, perdí el apetito –dijo el profesor levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del comedor.

Severus llegó a sus dormitorios, fue directamente a su habitación para revisar a Daniel que estaba dormido en la cuna que Minerva había pedido para él.

El bebé dormía plácidamente, sin saber de todos los problemas que estaba viviendo su padre.

-Sé que él sería un gran padre para ti –le dijo acariciando su frente-, pero no puedo estar con una persona que me odia tanto, que tiene una opinión tan mala de mí.

Por otra parte del castillo, Harry lloraba la traición de Severus.

Las clases estaba cerca de terminar, sólo un par de semanas y todos los alumnos se irían a sus casas, mientras que los de séptimo lo harían para no volver.

Entre los alumnos que no volverían estaba Harry, que melancólico miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Era un lujo estar solo, lo sabía, el director había sido muy gentil al darle una habitación para él solo cuando terminó con Severus, pero ahora, justo en este momento, pensaba que no lo era tanto. Se sentía abandonado. Aun no entendía por qué Severus lo engañó, él creyó en ese amor que el profesor le decía, que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos en todo ese tiempo con él. Porque le había sido infiel, prueba de ello era el bebé que dormía en la habitación de su ex amante. Aun así, no entendía en qué momento le puso los cuernos. Dormían, juntos, pasaban casi todo el día juntos y cuando vivieron en la mansión, nunca Severus abandonó el lugar.

-¿Entonces cómo? ¿Cuándo tuvo el momento de engañarme? –solía hacerse esa pregunta varias veces en el día, pero aun no le encontraba respuesta.

Escuchó que golpeaban la puerta y abrió sabiendo quien era, después de de todo, el director era el único que se atrevía a visitarlo, ya sus amigos habían perdido toda esperanza en que les recibiera de buena gana, algo que claramente no funcionaba con Albus Dumbledore, por que el anciano no se molestaba con sus ataques de ira ni sus palabras hirientes.

-¿Viene a tratar de convencerme otra vez? –le preguntó cuando abrió la puerta y lo tuvo en frente.

-No, Harry, de hecho no lo iba a intentar esta vez –le dijo convocando un par de tazas de té y unas galletas de chocolates, las cuales Harry disfrutaba mucho.

-¿Entonces?

-¿No puedo acaso simplemente venir a tomar un té con quien considero como un nieto?

Harry se sintió mal, a pesar de que sabía que era una manipulación por parte del director.

-No quise ser impertinente –dijo recibiendo la taza de manos del director.

-No te preocupes, Harry –dijo con tono ameno-, entiendo que este viejo suela ser un entrometido, pero esta vez no vengo a hablar de Severus, esto es algo completamente diferente.

-Dígame usted entonces, Director.

-Quiero que me ayudes con algo, es sumamente importante –le recalcó.

-Si está en mis manos el ayudarlo…

-Quiero que vuelvas el próximo año, hijo.

Harry lo quedó mirando sin poder entender el trasfondo de lo que estaba diciendo el director. Era claro para él que todo lo que viniera de Albus Dumbledore no podía significar más que problemas, pero era cierto que también muchos de esos problemas resultaban provechosos en cierta medida. Ahora, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, todo lo que hacía Albus este último tiempo era para que Severus y él se reconciliaran, algo que en el fondo, muy en el fondo del alma le encantaría, pero por orgullo se negaba a reconocer.

-¿Para qué quieres que vuelva? –le preguntó.

-Bien, creo que tienes todas las aptitudes para convertirte en un excelente profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Para ser honestos, Harry siempre quiso poder dar esa clase, creía que contaba con la experiencia necesaria para el puesto, por que ciertamente había vivido cosas que muchos magos, por muy especialistas en la materia fueran, jamás hubieran vivido y que, posiblemente, jamás vivirían tampoco, aunque esperaba que fuera así, por que no le deseaba lo que vivió a nadie… ni siquiera a Severus Snape.

-No sé que responder, Director –le dijo haciéndose el interesante, más que todo para encontrar el verdadero motivo por el cual el director quería contar con su presencia, por que no le creía eso de que era por sus cualidades.

-Harry, hijo, sé que quieres hacerlo, no entiendo porque le buscas trabas a decir que sí.

-No confío en que mi presencia aquí sea lo suficientemente buena para la estabilidad de sus otros maestros.

-Pero si todos te adoran.

-Sabe muy bien que hay uno que no lo hace, director.

-Por qué lo sé es que te lo digo, Harry –dijo negando con la cabeza-, sé que no quieres que te hable de Severus...

-Exactamente, señor, no quiero que lo haga y le agradecería que no insistiera en el tema.

Albus suspiro, pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa confiada.

-Bien, dejemos eso de lado, Harry –dijo cortando por lo sano-, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas de mi propuesta, sería un excelente logro para ti, no como héroe, sino como mago.

-Lo pensaré –dijo algo ausente-, pero tendré la respuesta lo antes posible.

-Excelente –dijo el director antes de ponerse de pie para dirigirse a la puerta-. Vuelvo a recordarte que serías una muy buena adquisición para el cuerpo docente de Hogwarts.

-Gracias, director, sé que tendrá noticias mías pronto –le dijo con confianza.

Albus se fue y Harry se quedó pensando en el tema, ciertamente el pasar más tiempo en el lugar como alumno, no era lo mismo que hacerlo como profesor.

Estaban en la cena, la noche anterior a la última cena en el castillo para los alumnos de séptimo. Quedaban sólo un par de horas antes de que muchos de ellos no volvieran más, a no ser que fuera para visitar a sus hijos cuando estos vinieran a estudiar al colegio. Harry en cambio ya había dado su respuesta al director y este, como era de esperar ante una respuesta positiva, estaba más que feliz y ansioso por dar la buena nueva.

El director estaba atento a todo lo que pasaba alrededor, Harry parecía entusiasmado, más que otras veces, pero el rostro serio y triste de su profesor de pociones, le indicaba que no era por el motivo que él quisiera. Esperó a que todos los alumnos se fueran a sus habitaciones, pero antes de que Harry se retirara le pidió que esperara, que era importante.

-He querido anunciar esto desde hace un par de días –dijo mirando a su cuerpo docente-, pero no había tenido la oportunidad.

Severus fue retrocediendo, algo le decía que la noticia no le gustaría, mucho menos con la presencia de Harry en el lugar.

-Como muchos de ustedes saben, la profesora Wendy nos deja este año –dijo mirando a la joven mujer con pesar-, pero sabemos que la oportunidad que se le presenta no es como cualquier otra, así que todos la apoyamos en su camino a la maternidad.

-Gracias –respondió la mujer, emocionada también con la idea de que pronto sería madre.

-Por lo tanto me vi en la necesidad de buscar un nuevo profesor para la materia de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras.

Severus gruñó y todos lo escucharon. He ahí el por qué de la presencia de Potter en el lugar, era obvio que como héroe del mundo mágico, se quedaría con el puesto que su compañera dejaba bacante.

-¿Algo que acotar, Severus?

-Nada… sólo que pararas el teatro y dinos ya lo que todos sabemos.

Albus vio sobre las cabezas y notó que ciertamente muchos asentían o cuchichiaban entre ellos.

-Veo entonces que no será una gran sorpresa –dijo con desanimo, acababa de perder una buena oportunidad para sorprenderlos-. Como entenderán entonces, la presencia del señor Potter en el lugar es por eso. Harry Potter será el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

No se hicieron esperar los aplausos de parte de los nuevos colegas de Harry, quienes se acercaron a felicitarlo. Obviamente el único que no se acercó fue Severus, quien se encaminó a la puerta.

-Severus, aun no termino –dijo el director para llamar su atención, pero no sólo logró la de él, sino que la de todo el plantel.

-No hay nada que me pueda interesar ahora, pero sería bueno que te buscaras un profesor para pociones, porque no seguiré en el colegio.

La noticia sí que sorprendió a todos, quienes, si bien sabían de la relación y el término de esta misma entre Severus y Harry, no se esperaron el que el hombre tomara tamaña determinación.

-Sería bueno que habláramos del tema, hijo.

-Déjelo, señor –dijo Harry, herido por las palabras del hombre, porque era obvio que fue su nombramiento el que hiso que Severus tomara esa decisión-, está acostumbrado a traicionar a los que creen en él.

Y eso fue todo lo que el profesor de pociones pudo soportar. Se encaminó rápidamente hacia Harry, quien se mantuvo estoico en su lugar, mientras que los demás profesores se alejaban para salir fuera del radio de ataque de esos dos, porque Harry no se quedaría quieto ante una amenaza tan de frente.

-¿Qué sabes tú de lo que hago o no? No eres nadie para decir que es lo que pienso o hago, desde hace un tiempo, por lo menos –dijo entre dientes.

Albus, viendo que ambos necesitaban privacidad, les hizo una señal a los profesores para que los dejaran solos, era lo mejor, tenían que hablar y esperaba que dicha conversación terminara con la idea de Severus de dejar su puesto.

-Confié en ti, maldito bastardo –dijo apuntándolo con el dedo en el pecho, sin dejarse amedrentar por la altura del otro-. Creí en tus palabras y me traicionaste.

-Nunca hice eso, pero te fue más fácil sacar tus propias conclusiones, maldita seas.

-¿No lo hiciste? –preguntó con rencor- ¡Tuviste un hijo, Snape! Un hijo mientras estabas conmigo.

-¡¿Y se te paso por la mente que no fuera mío?!

-Lo admitiste frente mío, cuando Daniel llegó.

Harry lloraba, lo sabía, sentía como las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, pero no se quedaría callado. Si se quería ir luego, bien por él, pero no se guardaría más lo que sentía en el pecho.

-No sabes cómo me destruiste –dijo negando con la cabeza- ¿La única persona que amaba me estaba traicionando?

-¡No te traicioné, Potter! ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? –le encaró, dejando de lado el sentimiento de culpa al ver como las lagrimas de Harry caían por sus mejillas- Pero no, era mucho más fácil sacar tus propias conclusiones y decidir por los dos.

-¡¿Y qué se supone que no entendí?! ¡Las cosas fueron muy claras! Tuviste un hijo con la tal Erika, un bebé mientras estabas conmigo, mientras vivíamos juntos, mientras dormíamos en la misma cama.

-¡Vez! La respuesta está frente a tus ojos, pero no eres capaz de verlo por el odio que me tienes.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no te odie?! –le preguntó arrugando el entrecejo, sin hacer caso a la voz en su cabeza que le decía que había algo más en todo esto- Te amaba tanto, te decía a diario que lo hacía, quizás fue eso, demasiado posesivo ¿no? –le preguntó dando vueltas por el gran lugar, sin notar que estaba solos en el gran comedor, que ya ni las antorchas estaban encendidas, contando con las velas que alumbraban de manera ficticia el techo- Sí, quizás fue que te ame demasiado…

-¿Amaste? –le preguntó Severus, viendo como por fin Harry se estaba calmando- ¿Ya no lo haces?

-Me traicionaste, me fuiste infiel…

-No te pregunte eso, Potter –dijo llegando a su lado y sosteniéndolo del brazo- ¿Dejaste de amarme?

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? –le dijo llorando más- ¿Cómo puedo hacerme yo esto? Después de todo lo que me has hecho…

Su discurso quedó a medias luego de que boca fuera capturada por el profesor. Sintió como la lengua de Severus entró en su boca y recorrió toda extensión de esta, empujando la suya para que se acomodara a sus movimientos. Su mente estaba en blanco, lo lógico sería que empujara al hombre que tanto daño le hizo en esos meses, pero no, ahí estaba, disfrutando de sus labios, de la caricia perdida que estaba recorriendo su nuca, de la mano que exploraba su espalda bajo la camisa,. Tocándolo como sabía que nadie más lo tocaría, porque nadie más contaba con su permiso; Severus Snape no necesitaba permiso para nada en su cuerpo.

Severus sabía que si quería que las cosas funcionaran otra vez, tenían que hablar, mucho más ahora que sabía que Harry aun lo amaba, tanto como para llorar de dolor. Terminó con el beso y se encaminó con él a las mazmorras, arrastrándolo, pero a cada tanto arrinconándolo contra uno de los muros del castillo para comer de su boca, para beber su salía y juntarla con la suya, pro que amaba el sabor de Harry, de todo su cuerpo.

Harry por su parte poco o nada entendía de todo lo que estaba pasando. Sólo sentía que algo no estaba bien ahí, que algo estaba pasando que no debería, pero estaba tan nublado por los besos de Severus que no notó cuando llegaron al despacho de Severus y este lo recostó sobre el sillón para seguir besándolo.

Las ropas poco a poco comenzaron a estorbarles, siempre lo hacían cuando estaban juntos, de hecho, había veces cuando vivían juntos que ellos se quedaban el día entero con una bata puesta, amándose a cada rato, y en cualquier lugar. Severus quería recuperar eso.

La mente de Harry no estaba bien, eso era claro, porque no reclamó ni dijo nada cuando fue desnudado con magia y fue penetrado sin casi preparación, sintiendo las embestidas de Severus dentro de su cuerpo, arañando la espalda de su amante mientras este no paraba de dejar marcas en su cuello.

El placer los tenía dominados, no pensaban en nada coherente, nada que no fueran sus cuerpos fusionados.

Los movimientos de sus cuerpos los llevaron al orgasmo, dejando marcar físicas y psicológicas en ambos.

Harry tomó conciencia de lo que habían hecho cuando pudo recuperar la respiración después del orgasmo avasallador que les atacó. No había tenido sexo en meses, porque si no era con Severus, no era con nadie, aunque no volviera con el hombre, era el deseo de su cuerpo. Ahora, con la cabeza más fría, trató de levantarse, pero no podía con el cuerpo de Severus sobre el suyo y con su ano aun estando lleno del órgano de su amante.

-Deja que me levante –le pidió, pero Severus sólo se acomodó más-, Severus…

-No molestes Potter –dijo poniendo la cabeza en el hombro de su amante, dando pequeños besos.

-Esto no cambia nada…

-Lo cambia todo –dijo tajante-, ¿No puedes sólo disfrutar del momento? –le preguntó dejándole una marca visible en el cuello.

-Nosotros terminamos.

-No terminamos, sólo nos tomamos un tiempo mientras dejabas de comportarte como un dramático.

-¿Dramático? Me engañas…

-Parece que no terminas de entender –dijo suspirando y saliendo de su cuerpo, su miembro flácido salió para caer sobre el estomago de Harry, manchándolo con su semen, dándole una vista muy erótica.

-Echaba de menos esto –dijo moviendo su pene para mojar aun más a su amante.

Harry estaba completamente rojo, Severus nunca había sido así, tan descarado.

-Hazte a un lado, por favor –dijo mirando al lado, tratando de que su rostro visiblemente colorado, no fuera percibido por Snape.

Severus se hiso a un lado y lo dejó pararse.

-Puedes bañarte en el baño de nuestra habitación.

-Tu habitación, hace mucho que dejó de ser mía.

-Aun es tuya, Harry –dijo tomándolo de la mano-, pero ahora ve a bañarte para que podamos hablar con tranquilidad.

Harry simplemente siguió de largo, tomando las ropas que estaban pulcramente dejadas en el sillón de al lado. Se dirigió al baño, pero en su camino vio la cuna donde dormía el bebé de Severus y el puñal en su corazón se enterró con más fuerza.

Se metió al baño y se dejó caer junto a la puerta.

-Demonios –golpeó su frente con su puño. Nuevamente había caído, pero el recuerdo del bebé le atacó de mala forma-, esto se acabó –se dijo a sí mismo.

Harry tomó un baño rápido y cuando salió, Severus tenía al bebé en brazos. No quería escuchar nada así que trató de escapar, pero Severus se cruzó en su camino y le entrego al bebé.

-Ambos disfrutamos lo de recién, así que no seas hipócrita –le retó-, ahora iré por un baño y tu cuidaras a Daniel…

Harry iba a decir algo, pero al abrir la boca Severus lo volvió a besar con fuerza antes de alejarse y meterse al baño.

El joven Potter se quedó como estatua, sin poder creer que el desvergonzado de Severus Snape lo dejara a cargo de su hijo, mientras él iba tranquilamente a bañarse.

-Tu padre no tiene remedio –le dijo al bebé sin darse cuenta.

Fue entonces cuando lo miró a los ojos. Era la segunda vez que lo tenía en brazos. La primera fue cuando Daniel llegó al castillo. Su cabello rubio era tan lindo y suave, un color que le recordó la miel liquida, sus ojos eras castaños y su piel canela. Eran tan hermoso, tan diferentes a Severus.

-¿Así que no sacaste nada de tu papá, verdad?

-Por que no es mi hijo biológico.

Harry sintió que la espalda se le volvía un cubo de hielo, pero que rápidamente fue reemplazada por el calor del cuerpo de Severus que le abrazó por la espalda.

-Erika Stanley era una mortífago, no estaba desacuerdo con la vida que llevaba su esposo y ambos estaban del lado de Voldemort –le empezó a contar-, Daniel es hijo de dos mortífagos, pero no creo que del esposo de Stanley, era conocida su reputación y cuando se embarazó me lo dijo. No estaba segura y su esposo enloquecería cuando naciera.

Harry sólo escuchaba, mirando al bebé que se apoyó entre sus brazos y volvió a dormir.

-Recuerdo que le dije que un hijo es algo valioso, sin importar el proceder de su padre. Supongo que eso la motivo a que me lo entregaran cuando nació.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó queriendo romper a llorar nuevamente, era el colmo todo lo que lloró ese día, parecía una niña-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Por que me sentí herido, Harry –guió a s amante hasta los pies de la cama y se sentaron juntos-. Escucharte decir todo eso… me dolió, me lastimaste mucho.

-Pero pudiste decírmelo, gritarme en la cara que era un desgraciado…

-No lo eres, pero si eres muy joven, aun para saber lo que es bueno o malo.

-Tengo más de dieciocho –le recordó.

-Lo sé, pero no sabes mucho de las relaciones personales. Fui tu inca pareja duradera y me llevé de ti todas tus primeras veces –le comentario hizo sonrojar a Harry-. Debí aclarar esto antes, pero poco a poco tu actitud me fue alejando de decirte la verdad.

-Lo lamento por eso –dijo recordando toda la maldades que le hizo a Severus en ese tiempo, desde arruinar sus comidas a sabotear su trabajo.

-Lo sé, también lo lamento yo, no fui el mejor adulto manejando la situación.

-Nos hemos comportado como un par de idiotas, pero no se me hace correcto retomar nuestra relación como si nada.

-No lo haremos, eso lo sé –dijo abrazándolo-. Por eso cásate conmigo.

-Severus… -Harry lo quedó mirando con impresión, nunca creyó que Severus le pediría algo como eso.

-Ya no seremos novios o simples amantes ocasionales, como recién –dijo recordándoselo-. De hecho, si lo vemos desde mi punto de vista casi somos un matrimonio. Nos amamos, nos lanzamos a la vida y tuvimos peleas maritales… claro que esta última fue muy larga –dijo abrazándolo por la cintura-. No quiero volver a dormir sin ti.

-Yo no sé…

Severus se puso de pie y le quitó al niño para dejarlo en la cuna. Harry se dio cuenta que Severus se veía genial con un bebé en brazos. El mayor acostó al bebé y lo rodeo con un campo mágico para luego caminar hasta Harry y tomarlo de la mano para levantarlo, dándole a entender a Harry que saldrían de la habitación, pero fue arrojado contra la cama.

-Aun te deseo.

-No te he dado una respuesta –dijo abriendo las piernas para recibir a Severus entre ellas, acercándolo por la nuca.

-No espero una respuesta negativa –dijo besándolo, moviendo sus caderas sobre las del más joven.

-Severus… espera –dijo entre gemidos- Albus…

-Él sabe que no me iré –dijo adivinando sus palabras, sin dejar de besar su cuello- y tú serás su nuevo profesor de Defensa, pero ahora quiero que hagamos el amor otra vez.

Harry no le quedó protesta. Se casaría con Severus, le daría un hogar a Daniel y lo criarían juntos, sería profesor junto a su futuro esposo y ahora haría el amor. No había nada más que le importara ahora.

Fin


End file.
